SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure
SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure is a TV series to be made by Iamnater1225. Plot SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs and Plankston start their adventure in Equestria with Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and all of their friends including a new friend, Mirage the Illusionist. Heroes Main Heroes *SpongeBob SquarePants *Gary the Snail *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Pearl Krabs *Mrs. Puff *Larry the Lobster *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Fluttershy *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *Rainbow Dash *Spike the Dragon *Sunset Shimmer *Starlight Glimmer *Mirage the Illusionist *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Sylvia Marpole *Pluto *Pete *Max Goof *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *Gus Goose *Ludwig von Drake *Chip and Dale *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Ortensia *Gremlin Gus *Jiminy Cricket *Scrooge McDuck *Launchpad McQuack *Webby Vanderquack *Bentina Beakley *Gyro Gearloose *Doofus Drake *Fenton Crackshell *Bubba the Cave Duck *Gene the Genie *Glittering Goldie *Duckworth *Dijon *Darkwing Duck *Gosalyn Mallard *Honker Muddlefoot *Tank Muddlefoot *Herb and Binkie Muddlefoot *Morgana Macawber *J. Gander Hooter *Vladimir Goudenov Grizzlikof *Stegmutt *Dr. Sara Bellum *Neptunia *The Friendly Four *Peg Pete *P.J. *Pistol Pete *José Carioca *Panchito Pistoles *Thomas the Tank Engine *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Nia *Rebecca *Edward *Henry *Duck *Stanley *Manny *Sid *Diego *Ellie *Crash and Eddie *Peaches *Granny *Louis *Shira *Julian *Buck *Teddy *Brooke *Gavin *Gertie *Roger *Shangri Llama *RJ *Verne *Hammy *Stella *Ozzie *Heather *Vincent *Lou, Penny, Bucky, Spike and Quillo *Tiger *Boog *Elliot *Giselle *McSquizzy *Serge *Deni *Buddy *Ian *Maria and Rosie *Reilly *Ursa *Gisela *Giselita *Elvis *Humphrey *Kate *Lilly *Garth *Marcel *Paddy *Stinky *Claudette *Runt *Reggie *Jake *Jenny *Shrek *Donkey *Princess Fiona *Puss in Boots *Kitty Softpaws *Humpty Dumpty *Alex *Marty *Melman *Gloria *King Julien *Maurice *Mort *Skipper *Private *Kowalski *Rico *Vitaly *Gia *Stefano *Classified *Eva *Short Fuse *Corporal *Po *Shifu *Tigress *Viper *Monkey *Mantis *Crane Other Characters *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *Flying Dutchman *King Neptune *Queen Amphitrite *Princess Mindy *Prince Triton *Snellie the Snail *Kevin C. Cucumber *Karen Plankton *Flats the Flounder *Bubble Bass *Bubble Buddy *Perch Perkins *Squilvia *Apple Bloom *Sweetie Belle *Scootaloo *Gabby *Babs Seed *Orange Bloom *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Shining Armor *Princess Flurry Heart *Trixie *Discord *Thorax *Sunburst *Flash Sentry *Zephyr Breeze *Moon Dancer *Quibble Pants *Maud Pie *Granny Smith *Big McIntosh *Sugar Belle *Grand Pear *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Mr. and Mrs. Shy *Mr. Carrot Cake and Mrs. Cup Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Igneous Rock Pie and Cloudy Quartz *Figaro *Clara Cluck *Waffles *Chainsaw *Humphrey the Bear *J. Audubon Woodlore *Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse *Millie and Melody Mouse *Magic Brooms *Willie the Giant *Amelia Fieldmouse *Della Duck *Salty *Cuckoo Loca *Mona *Bobby Zimmeruski *Stacey *Tank *Gladstone Gander *April, May and June *Tootsie the Triceratops *Gandra Dee *The Beagle Babes *Aunt Gertie *Derek Blunt *Yen Sid *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Terence *Bertie *Donald and Douglas *Bill and Ben *Diesel *Daisy *BoCo *Trevor *Harold *Oliver *Mavis *Bulgy *Toad *Stepney *The Diesel *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Duncan *Duke *Smudger *Rusty *S.C. Ruffey *George *Caroline *Bulstrode *Old Slow Coach *Cranky *Derek *'Arry and Bert *Bertram *Thumper *Tiger Moth *Butch *Diesel 10 *Splatter and Dodge *Lady *Harvey *Salty *Elizabeth *Jack *Alfie *Max and Monty *Oliver *Kelly *Byron *Ned *Isobella *Fergus *Arthur *Murdoch *Spencer *Molly *Neville *Dennis *Mighty Mac *Rosie *Freddie *Rocky *Jeremy *Whiff *Scruff *Billy *Hector *Madge *Hank *Flora *Colin *Hiro *Victor *Kevin *Captain *Charlie *Bash and Dash *Ferdinand *Belle *Flynn *Den *Dart *Norman *Sidney *Winston *Paxton *Owen *Merrick *Stafford *Luke *Stephen *Connor *Caitlin *Porter *Millie *Gator *Timothy *Reg *Marion *Samson *Philip *Flying Scotsman *Ryan *Bert *Rex *Mike *Skiff *Glynn *Judy and Jerome *Ashima *Raul *Frieda *Axel *Gina *Ivan *Etienne *Vinnie *Carlos *Rajiv *Yong Bao *Shane *Hurricane *Merlin *Theo *Lexi *Frankie *Logan *Bear *Godred *Wilfred *Culdee *Shane Dooiney *Patrick *Ernest *Alaric *Eric *D199 *Green Arrow *Pip and Emma *Neil *Wilbert and Sixteen *Isabel and Dulcie *Pip and Emma *Big Mickey *Carly *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Stephen Hatt *Bridget Hatt *Dowager Hatt *Sir Lowham Hatt *Mr. Percival *Mrs. Percival *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford *The Mayor of Sodor *Sir Robert Norramby *Lord Callan Villains *Merlock *Phantom Blot *Mortimer Mouse *Flintheart Glomgold *Beagle Boys *The Fearsome Five: Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack and Liquidator *Flim and Flam *Tirek *Queen Chrysalis *Ahuizotl *Dr. Caballeron List of Episodes Season 1 #Welcome to Equestria Part 1 #Welcome to Equestria Part 2 #SpongeBob-Sitting #SpongeBob Giddy-Up-Pants #Luster in Bikini Bottom #SpongeBob the Fire Hero #Baby Cakes Sitting #SpongeBob's Sick Day #A Crystal Sleepover #Happy Birthday, SpongeBob! #A Ghostly Problem #SpongeBob Homeless Pants #Driving Trouble #Equestria's Annual Parents Day #SpongeBob, Daring Do and the Equine Gems #Karen 2.0 is back! #The Meowing #Home is Where the Sponge is #SpongeBob vs. DoodleBob Part 1 #SpongeBob vs. DoodleBob Part 2 #The Annual United World Games #Begin the Pillars Test #Guy's Night is Guy's Time #Get a Griff #The New Member of the Magic of Friendship Part 1 #The New Member of the Magic of Friendship Part 2 Season 2 #Blast to the Past Part 1 #Blast to the Past Part 2 #Adventures in Flurrysitting #Wonderbolt SpongeBob #The Equestria Sled Race #Personally Switched #The Harmony Jamboree #A Golden Goose on the Loose #The Shadow River Part 1 #The Shadow River Part 2 #Assemblance of the Avengers #Don’t Force it, work with it #Polar Opposites #Seabies Out Of Water #Tournament of Survival Arc #Test of a Dragon #Universal Equality #Starfishman Returns #House of Sponge #Back to the Prehistoric Sea #Interdimensional Chaos #Gary’s Day Out #Game ON! #GameBob WreckPants #Clash of the Portals Part 1 #Clash of the Portals Part 2 Season 3 #Lost in Nicktropolis Part 1 #Lost in Nicktropolis Part 2 #Welcome To Villain Hell #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 4 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 5 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 6 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 7 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 8 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 9 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 10 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Trivia *This takes place before The Magic of Friendship and after all seasons of SpongeBob SquarePants and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Transcripts Season 1 #Welcome to Equestria Part 1 (Transcript) #Welcome to Equestria Part 2 (Transcript) #SpongeBob Giddy-Up-Pants (Transcript) #SpongeBob-Sitting (Transcript) #A Huge Pet-Astrophe (Transcript) #SpongeBob the Fire Hero (Transcript) #Baby Cakes Sitting (Transcript) #SpongeBob's Sick Day (Transcript) #A Crystal Sleepover (Transcript) #Happy Birthday, SpongeBob! (Transcript) #A Ghostly Problem (Transcript) #SpongeBob Homeless Pants (Transcript) #Driving Trouble (Transcript) #Equestria's Annual Parents Day (Transcript) #SpongeBob, Daring Do and the Equine Gems (Transcript) #SpongeBob vs. DoodleBob Part 1 (Transcript) #SpongeBob vs. DoodleBob Part 2 (Transcript) #Karen 2.0 is back! (Transcript) #The Meowing (Transcript) #Home is Where the Sponge is (Transcript) #??? #??? #??? #??? #The New Member of the Magic of Friendship Part 1 (Transcript) #The New Member of the Magic of Friendship Part 2 (Transcript) Links Intro *Intro Season 1 #Episode 1 #Episode 2 #Episode 3 #Episode 4 #Episode 5 #Episode 6 #Episode 7 #Episode 8 #Episode 9 #Episode 10 #Episode 11 #Episode 12 #Episode 13 #Episode 14 #Episode 15 Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:TV series Category:Iamnater1225